


Gutsy Sekiryuutei's Short Story Corner!

by Retribrutus



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Q and A's, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribrutus/pseuds/Retribrutus
Summary: Come one, come all to the fun and crazy short stories that happen in the world of DxD!





	1. The unleashed wild desires of Koneko Toujo!

**The unleashed wild desires of Koneko Toujo! (Short)**

* * *

"Buchou! Asia!" Michael bursts through the Old School building door to meet up with his distressed friends.

It was a last minute emergency after school ended, and the panicked call that Michael received from Rias was quite very frightening with all the screaming she was doing over the phone. It must have been a pretty bad situation if it has got her this riled up. Also the fact that Asia was getting potentially hurt too caused him to run faster, he needed to make sure she was doing alright, too.

However, he was a bit excited that he was the first one to be called once danger arose, he grinned and thought,

_'_ _Hah! Finally I'm getting some recognition! Buchou has finally seen that my greatness is better than Pretty Boy's!' Michael sounded off a loud hurrah!_

Looking ahead, Michael spotted the two girls standing in front of the club room door.

"Hey, you…guys?" Michael stops when he notices the Rias and Asia's messy hair and ruined uniforms, they looked like they got attacked by a rabid animal,  _'What the heck happened here?'_

"Michael, thank goodness you're here." Rias looked relieved that they're reinforcements made it.

"Michael-san…" Asia looked downcast.

"It's okay, Asia, don't worry. I'm here now." Michael placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Auuuuu…" Asia whimpered.

"Hm?" Michael tilts his head in confusion as he noticed a slight change in her usual innocent expression.

"Michael." Rias got her servants attention.

"Hai! Buchou!" Michael saluted with a grin, "I, Michael Hanamura, will show you my greatness and prove just how awesome I am!"

Rias coughs while looking a little flustered, "That's good because this job requires the right touch and you were the only one I can think of, no, the only one qualified for this job."

Getting a bigger boost out of that, Michael laughs while pointing to himself, "Really!? Ahem! I mean, of course I am, there's nothing that I can't handle!"

"Indeed, that is why I called you here instead of Akeno and Kiba because I knew that you can be trusted to persevere through any hard challenges."

"Hahaha! Wow, Buchou, now your just flattering me!"

_'_ _Michael-san, you're making this easier for her…' Asia sweatdropped._

"So what's the stitch? An evil Stray Devil lurking among the town!? Some freak experiment gone wrong in the underworld appearing in this town!? The apocalypse!? Some Evil God trying to kill us!? I just can't wait to show you my skills!"

Michael looked from left to right with an excited grin on his face.

"No, much more dangerous than that." Rias had a grim voice.

"Really, then allow me to get my Balance Breaker ready!" Michael was about to summon the Boosted Gear.

"You are to stay here and watch over Koneko for 3 hours."

"Come again?" Michael looked up and leaned his head forward.

"Because of an accident with a spell that I placed on some tea, to reform a "certain" someone's personality, we were assaulted by Koneko who drank some of it."

"I'm sorry." Asia looked to the side with a little guilt.

"It's not your fault, Asia, I should be to blame for leaving the tea out in the open like that." Rias apologized.

"Wait, so you expect me to handle a ravaging, out of control, Koneko-chan in that room? Alone!?" Michael pointed out.

"Yes, and if you can keep the damage to a minimum, then I would really appreciate it." Rias nodded.

**[Dragon Booster!]**

"Okay, Ddraig, you better start the countdown."

"Michael, I know that you may be frightened about Koneko possibly hurting you but you need to-."

"Possibly hurting me? The girl nearly kills me when I even mention her height, and you expect me to survive a couple of minutes or hours with her when she can't even control herself!? No way Jose! Screw this! Once this timer is done, I'm outta here!"

Michael starts walking away a little slower than he had when he walked. Koneko and him can barely get on good terms with each other when they in close proximity but its a completely different horror story when its them alone.

"Now what, Buchou-san?" Asia looks to Rias who sighs.

"Only one thing left to do now." Rias exclaims, "Are you so cowardly that you would run from your own kouhai in need?"

Michael stops in his tracks.

"Would you think a Maou would leave their own kin to suffer like this? You say you want to be a Maou, but you're doing something that strays from the path you seek."

Michael slowly turns to face Rias.

"Keep in mind, Michael, I've been thinking about your progression as a future Maou and this test could signify whether you're qualified for the position. Think carefully about your decision now."

_'_ _Could this be a test to see if I'm worthy of the title?' Michael walks straight for the door._

Michael gulped as he turned around to face Rias, who stared at him seriously while Asia looked all the more guilty for letting these events conspire because of her past actions.

_'_ _If Buchou is suggesting it, then maybe she's right. Maybe getting my ass kicked by a crazed Koneko will prove how much I'm qualified for being Maou, maybe I can…'_

Walking up to the door, Michael starts to sweat in fear as he reaches out for the doorknob before he stops to think about it a little more.

"Wait a minute... How does this even qualify for being a Maou!?" Michael immediately stops himself.

"And we were so close." Rias bit the nail of her thumb.

"I-It didn't work Buchou." Asia whispered.

"We can't just leave her in there like that, or she'll find a way to get out and do what she wants. This leaves us with no other choice."

After whispering to Asia, Rias walks next to the door and knocks on it, lightly.

_'_ _What is she doing?' Michael looked skeptical._

"Koneko, you have someone who wants to see you." Rias filled the 1st year student in.

"Buchou?"

***GACHA!***

Michael froze in place as he heard the sound of the door opening behind him with a pair of hazel eyes gazing directly at his back.

***GLEAM!***

"Koneko-cha-?"

"Nya~! Nya~!"

Shooting out like a snake grabbing its prey, a hand latched onto Michael's ankle and pulled him down as he got dragged into the dark club room.

"No! No! No! No!" Michael clawed at the ground to escape but it was all in vain due to Koneko's superhuman strength.

"Please, anybody, anyone! Help me!"

***SLAM!***

Watching the horrific scene end once the doors slammed shut, Rias made sure to apply a heavy seal across the door, so no one from the inside could escape.

"There, that ought to hold them until the tea's effects wear off."

"Excuse me, Buchou-san, I still feel unsure that what we did was the right thing."

"I know what you mean, Asia, but our objective needed Michael to stay here with Koneko or else she'll run amok on campus."

"I-I understand that, but why did Koneko-san start to say "nya" in her sentences?"

Pausing after that, Rias tries to give Asia a forced smile, "Don't worry about it, you'll soon know one day."

Tilting her head to the side, Asia didn't quite get what she was hiding but lets it go then prays,

"O, Lord please forgive us for putting Michael-san in such a tight spot, amen!"

Inside the club room, everything was dark, the lights were ominously turned off, the curtains were closed, and Michael was terrified beyond belief.

He needed to, no, he had to stay cautious because if he lets his guard down then things really will be over for him.

_'_ _Oh, geez…' Michael yelps once the clattering of a few dishes hit the ground._

_'_ _Aw man…' Michael heard a huge THUMP coming from the now falling couches._

_'_ _Okay, Michael, you've been preparing yourself for this moment, the moment when Koneko will definitely kill you. Just remember all of the mental preparations you trained for to get here. I mean, yeah, in those I may have still gotten my ass kicked 55 times out 56 times but remember you still got that one victory by pretending to play dead. Yes, that one win can decide this.' Michael raised his hands defensively._

Shifting her head from behind the shadows of the desk a shadowed out Koneko looks over at Michael and starts to climb onto the desk.

"M-Michael-senpai…"

Koneko's voice was low and a little husky.

_'_ _Okay, Michael, get a hold of yourself, you can't allow her to smell your fear!'_

"Koneko-chan, I can probably guess that you're about to rip me apart, but don't think I'll just keel over just like that!"

The shadow which was Koneko simply gleamed their eyes as she got on all fours on top of the desk and readies to pounce her opponent.

"I-I'll give you one more warning. If you come at me then I won't be afraid to hold ba-!" Michael stuttered.

"Michael-senpai~!"

"Ough!"

Hopping off the desk, Koneko crashes into Michael's chest and knocks him off his feet.

"Ouch, that will hurt in the morning..." Michael sits up to feel someone rubbing up against his chest.

"So this is what it's like to be so close to Michael-senpai, nya~!" Koneko rubbed her body closer up to Michael's chest. This display of affection caught Michael off guard.

"Eh, Koneko-chan?" Michael didn't know how to react to the girl, who always thought of him as a nuisance.

"It's so rare of me to be this close to Michael-senpai, directly. Those other accidents were indirect, but to do it normally like this is the best." Koneko nuzzles her head closer to Michael's chest. The tone in her voice was now that of a joyful girl her age destroying her old stoic composure.

_'_ _Is Koneko-chan trying to cuddle with me? This must be some parallel universe!'_

"Hey, Michael-senpai." Koneko timidly raises her head with a small blush, "Could you maybe wrap your arms around me?"

"Is this some sort of ploy to hit me because I already fell for that once and I won't let it happen like last time." Michael didn't buy the cute act.

_(Last time)_

_"_ _Baka-senpai." Koneko approaches a cake eating Michael._

_"_ _Yeah?" Michael continues to eat his cake._

_"_ _Could you give me a hug?"_

_Spitting out his food, Michael coughed, "H-Hug you? What brought this on?"_

_"…_ _I just want to hug you for being an unbelievable senpai." Koneko opened her arms._

_"_ _I don't buy it." Michael went back to eating his cake._

_"…_ _What I meant to say is that you are the_ _Greatest_ _senpai ever."_

_Standing up with his arms open with a pep in his step, Michael laughs, "G-Give your senior a hug!"_

**_*WHAM!*_ **

_"_ _Duah!"_

_Receiving a fist to the face from Koneko, Michael falls flat on his back and reaches for the sky, "W-Why?"_

_"_ _Because I was hungry." Koneko walks off with his cake._

_(Present)_

"But Michael-senpai, I promise not to do that this time so please…" Koneko looked like she longed for some affection.

"Errrrrr….!" Michael looked reluctant but hugged her anyways, "Fine."

The moment Michael embraced Koneko, he flinched back expecting her to break her word, but in response Koneko was overjoyed by the hug that she hugged him back tighter,

"Teehee! A hug from Michael-senpai is definitely the best nya~!" Koneko nuzzled her head into Michael's chest.

"Whoa, that tea must have been powerful to actually reform Koneko-chan's entire personality it's like she's forgot she hates me." Michael looked at his kouhai in disbelief, well it was hard to see so he really couldn't see that much of her expressions. Standing up, Michael searches for the lights.

"Okay, before anything else I need to see so where is that light swit…" Michael paused when he felt something latch onto his leg,  
Koneko-chan what are you doing?"

"Senpai, I want you to spoil me, nya~!"

_'_ _There's that 'nya' thing she's been doing, seriously, what is up with that tea she drank. It's making her act so weird.'_

"Koneko-chan, please let go of my leg. I need it to walk." Michael tried to pry the girl off but she wouldn't budge.

"No, I want Michael-senpai to spoil me right now!" Koneko didn't give up as she started to hug Michael's leg more firmly.

"You always do stuff like that with Asia-senpai and Buchou, so do it to me, too!"

"Koneko-chan, let go or I'll!"

***CRACK!***

"Gyaaah!" Michael held the top half of his leg in pain, Koneko's rook strength was starting to literally bend it.

"It's not fair!"

"Okay, I hear you! Just let g-!"

***CRACKLE! CRACK!***

"Aaaaaagh! My bones aren't supposed to bend that way!" Michael cried.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Okay! Okay! Please, I'll spoil you just let me go turn off the lights first!" Michael was on the floor tapping out.

"Yay~!" Koneko jumped up with joy.

"My leg…My leg…" Michael held his leg and rocked up and down on the ground.

Getting his chance to turn on the lights, Michael returned to Koneko and sat on the couch with her. Due to her desire of being spoiled, Koneko laid over Michael's lap, the way she was does reminded Michael of a cat.

_'_ _So did the tea make her personality change from cold and scary to hyperactive and kitty like?' Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the girl._

"Michael-senpai, would you please pat my head, pretty please~!" Koneko sent a smile which took Michael off guard once again.

"For real? Are you sure?" Michael's eye twitched as he narrowed his eyes at her, "This isn't just an act for you to trick me into letting my guard down, right?"

"…" Koneko looked saddened with Michael's doubtful gaze, "…You're so hesitant, but I can see why…"

Michael looked concerned once he heard her voice go a little sad,

"It's not fair… You're always treating Gya-kun with a pat to the head more often than you did with me and you praise him more than me too. Watching you do all of this for him deep down I felt envious of him and a little jealous too. That despite meeting you for only a short while you still dote on him more as your junior."

"Koneko-chan?"

"I know that we never got along and we usually act as opposites everyday most of the time, and I usually end up beating you up, but still I want Michael-senpai to dote on me, too. I've caused you so much trouble in the past which ended up in you taking damage for my own mistakes. I just want you to be happy with me, but I guess I'm just a big bother to you."

Koneko started to tremble and clenched Michael's leg as she resisted the urge to shed tears.

Scratching his head, Michael sighed,  _'Man, this spell really must have changed her personality. I mean I've never heard Koneko-chan say this much before. Meh…it must be because of the tea but for some reason I can't leave her like this until time runs out it'll leave a bad taste in my mouth.'_

Deciding to speak from heart, Michael said, "Well, of course, you're a big bother to me." Koneko gasps at this, "You always insult me, kick my ass when I try to have fun, and you even doubt my greatness on a daily basis. Oh and let's not forget the daily kicking of the ass again and again!"

"I-I see…" Koneko started to tear up.

"But that's what I like about you, Koneko-chan." Michael chuckled.

"?" Koneko sits up to see Michael big grin.

"Yeah, because before I met you, I thought you were some rude girl who just doesn't say anything and I found it weird most of the time. But when you started to show actual annoyance in me and started to beat me up I started to feel some joy that my Kouhai wasn't some stoic doll mascot for the school. It made me relieved you were still just human or in any case a normal devil with emotions."

"But senpai, I still inflict pain onto you in severe manners." Koneko tried to prove her past actions as unjustified.

"Pain, hah! Look, I'm still okay see?" Michael did some jazz hands, "And besides I hate to admit it but I do sometimes deserve a few hits to the noggin from time to time but I find it endearing that you do it a lot for me."

"You do?" Koneko sits up.

Michael nods.

_'_ _No point in holding this back because this reformed personality spell placed on her will wear off and she'll go back to being normal again.' Michael thought._

"Okay, look, you may already know this, but most of my friends including you like to call me idiot or most of the time try and kick my ass to keep me in line. People, who do this are the ones that I'm the most happy with to be friends with. I mean who would go out of their way to scold someone they don't like. For me its like if you don't like how they act ignore them or show some care towards them since you do like them." Michael chuckled bitterly knowing that most of the people he knew were like this because of his own troublesome behavior, but that's why he always enjoys their company.

"It may not be a good thing, but it makes me feel good to know there are people watching my back, and you, Koneko-chan, I like the most because you're always there to kick the crap out of me whenever I cause too much trouble." Michael reaches out and pats Koneko on the head.

"…" Koneko looks up with a blush as Michael grinned once more.

"It's kind of strange because my role as your senpai should have been yours to keep the other in line, but I really appreciate what you do for me even if it is violent or hard to understand at times. So don't think of yourself as a bother for me and remember that all those hits I took for you were because I didn't want to see you get hurt besides if I can't scold you like a senior then I should at least protect you like one." Michael laughed.

"M-Michael-senpai, I-I…" Koneko started to tremble in Michael's lap.

"Well, that's all I needed to say so does this satisfy you, Koneko-chan?" Michael rubbed Koneko's head a little more softly.

_'_ _M-Michael, no, Baka-senpai…thank you…' Koneko's lips curled up into a smile once more but this time it was sort of lecherous._

"Michael-senpai, can you do me a favor?" Koneko raised her head.

"Sure." Michael had nothing to lose at this point.

"I want to take a shower with Michael-senpai. Right now, nya~!" Koneko's cute smile couldn't change the look of fear on Michael's face.

"How about no?" Michael forced a smile since the favor was so sudden that he couldn't come up with anything else to say.

Standing up, Koneko faces Michael and holds her unbuttoning her uniform.

"Koneko-chan just hold on real quick!" Michael puts his hand out to stop the girl.

"Nya~! Nya~!" Slipping off her skirt, Koneko unbuttons her top next before assisting her senpai who was now trying to escape. Luckily for him, she has much easier ways to oblige with his own clothing.

Her hands strained to look like claws as they ran through the front of Michael's top uniform; leaving 5 tears in the front which looked reminiscent to Rias and Asia's uniforms from the beginning.

_'_ _Now I know why those two looked that way! She can use scratch attacks more effectively with her rook powers!" Michael screamed as he jumped over the couch and made a break for the door._

"Where do you think you're going, Michael-senpai~!" Koneko hops over him and lands on all fours, "The fun's just beginning so let's take a bath together!"

Koneko jumped high in the air casting a shadow over Michael who takes a stutter step back.

"Ohmygodwhatthefu-!"

***WHAAAAAM!***

Later outside in the hallway, Rias and Asia heading for the club room to check up on the two. Rias had determined that the two hours had passed and the effects of the spell should have worn off by now, so a quick look was needed to confirm it. She had to remind herself to make it up to Michael for just being thrown under the bus like that but it was the only inconceivable way that she could have escaped with Asia.

And speaking of Asia, the girl has been rather down for tricking the boy like that and intends to do a proper apology for duping him.

"Now to see just how well the both of them are doi-." Rias stops in front of the door to hear loud dangerous noises on the other side.

***SLAM!* *CRASH!* *BOOOOOOM!* *SNAP!* *SMACK!***

Feeling the ground shake just from the ruckus Rias sighed and smiled, "Everything seems to be in order now considering what they're usual arguments are."

"I hope they're okay." Asia worried over the two's health.

When suddenly the two doors ahead of them slam wide open.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Michael runs outs the door with wet hair and nothing but a towel.

"M-Michael!?"

"Michael-san!?"

Both Rias and Asia were stunned by the shocking appearance the Pawn made, Asia however was more shocked that she started to blush in embarrassment.

Falling to his knees in front of the two girls, he cried, "Don't let her kill me like this! I don't want to die naked, cold and wet!"

"Michael, why are you dressed like that?" Rias staggered back a little weirded out that this was the boy's appearance when he would come out the room.

"She stripped off my clothes and forced me to take a shower with her and she wasn't gentle!" Michael wailed.

"W-What!?"

"The spell wore off and I'll explain the rest later please don't let her get me!"

"Michael-san please calm down we should try to calm down Koneko-chan's anger." Asia still believed a quick talk could fix things.

***GLEAM!***

"Oh no! She's here!" Michael froze in place.

"…Baka-senpai…" Walking out the shadows of the club room was the good old Koneko returned to her usual quiet self now wearing a towel over her chest and wet hair as well. Her entire visage was seething with quiet rage and the fact that she was holding a banged up towel rack didn't lessen the fear Michael was having.

"Wait! Wait! Please, if you're gonna kill me at least let me wear my clothes first! I don't want people to know I died without dignity!" Michael fell back and inched away from the approaching white haired girl.

"…" Koneko's hair covered her eyes as she stood over Michael and raised the towel rack over her head.

"Oi! Hold on, I said wait!"

***CRAACK!***

"Gyaaaaaah!" Michael's eyes popped out as the towel rack smashed the floor between his legs.

"…Die…" Was all Koneko could mutter with her cold eyes.

Hopping out of the range of her weapon, Michael started running away, "Nope not having none of this!"

"Wait, Michael, where are you going?"

"Somewhere that's not here!"

"But Michael-san, aren't you embarrassed to go out like that?"

"Don't care anymore! I'd rather get humiliated and live on than die with humiliation!"

"…Die…!" Koneko chased after Michael swinging her towel rack for his head.

"Is that all you have to say you, little midget!" Michael covered his mouth after saying that.

***SNAP!***

Koneko snapped the towel rack and picked up the pace, "I'll castrate you with this before you die."

"See was that so ha-?"

***SWOOOSH!* *SHATTER!***

Koneko chucked a piece of the towel rack through a window Michael ran past.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

Watching the two interact all Rias could do was let it be until the two calmed down. Although that last comment about Michael taking a shower with her was rather surprising since she realized the spell that she cast on the tea didn't just reform the person's personality, but allowed them to be more honest with their emotions. All Rias could wonder was what truly conspired between the two while she was absent.

"Gaaaah! Oooch! Aaaah! Stop it!" Michael receives a tough flurry of smacks against the back with the towel rack.

Secretly while dishing out her punishment, Koneko's face was covered by hair as a slight blush was shown underneath it as she remembered most of what happened in the clubroom. The warm image of Michael patting her on the head still replayed through her many times as her smacks started to get a little less rough but were still getting dished out at the same speed.

Falling on the ground and trying to crawl away Michael reached for the door and muttered, "S-So close."

Looking down at her pitiful senior trying to escape Koneko recalled the words he once said not to long ago.

_-Okay, look you may already know this but most of my friends including you like to call me idiot or most of the time try and kick my ass to keep me in line. People who do this are the ones that I'm the most happy with to be friends with.-_

"…" Koneko was prepared to let him off with a final blow, "Stupid Michael-senpai."

"What the-?" Michael couldn't understand what he saw when he looked back at Koneko but he could have been delirious because right now of all times that she would be mad, she was actually giving him the faintest of smiles.

"…Thank you…"

"Oi! Wait! This is messed up! At least let me explain before yo-!"

Koneko brought down the split towel rack with a loud  ***THWACK!***

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gutsy Sekiryuutei's Question Corner: Best Friends vs. Best Friends**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Gutsy Sekiryuutei Question Corner! I'm your host, Azazel."

Azazel walked across a stage to lean against a table placed between two longer tables.

"For those of you joining us for the first time, this segment is used to give us the needed answers to the characters of the story. Since this is the special unveiling of this segment, we'll be having 4 guests to partake in a very special question corner." Azazel fixed a stack of index cards on the table and pointed to his right,

"Over here, we have…"

"Aaaaaah! Where the heck am I? What is this place? How am I even here? And what have you done to Saji!?" Michael panicked as the spotlights revealed him in his seat.

"Ahem, Mike…" Saji tapped Michael's shoulder from beside him before waving to the audience.

"Oh…there you are…but still... How did we even get here?" Michael asked, "And don't even say magic…"

"Good to see that this question corner won't get boring with you in it, brat." Azazel smirked.

"Ero-Sensei? Just what the flip is going on?" Michael asked.

"You're on our new segment Gutsy Sekiryuutei's Question Corner. Where you'll give us your honest answers to questions that the viewers have been dying to hear." Azazel said.

"Viewers? Just what are you talking about?" Michael didn't get Azazel's weird way of talking.

"Mike, he's basically telling us that this will allow us to interact with the readers in meta sort of fashion." Saji explained.

"Really? But if that's the case, then what if we get asked something brutally hard that can scar us in the long run." Michael asked.

"Don't worry. Since this segment is allowing us to go meta, then it will probably be non-canon to the main story." Saji said.

"Cool! Then I can say anything I want!?" Michael grinned.

Coughing to grab their attention, Azazel said, "Now that we've introduced the idiot and the nerd."

"Hey!"

"Yeah...its not Saji's fault that he's an idiot."

"…" Saji glared at him.

"What?" Michael blinked.

"Like I was saying... Now lets move on to this side. Where we have our two other guests!" Azazel pointed to the other table and the spotlight flashed on to reveal both Rias and Sonia elegantly sitting on both of their sides.

"It's pleasure to be here." Rias giggled.

"Quite." Sonia nodded with a faint smile.

"K-Kaichou!?" Saji almost knocked down his chair in shock

"And look its Buchou! Hey, Buchou, you're here too?" Michael childishly waved at Rias, who was more than happy to wave back.

"Now that we have both sides introduced, let's move on to the rules! In this special Question Corner, you have your best friends with you so it will be each of your jobs to answer questions pertaining to your friend."

"Hah! This will be easy! I've been best buds with Saji for years!" Michael patted Saji's back and laughed his head off.

"I guess this will be a test of friends!"

"Yeah, Bromance!" Michael shouted.

"Never say that again." Saji was dead serious after hearing that word, people were watching and it can be taken the wrong way.

"Fine…"

The two gave each other a high-five.

"I find that our friendship stemming from our childhood will become quite useful for this arrangement." Sona turned to Rias with a confident smile.

"Doing this every once in a while, isn't so bad. I honestly want to measure how much we know about each other, too." Rias nodded with a smile of determination on her face.

"Good. Now that we have the poor sa-! *AHEM!* I mean contestants on board! Let's begin on this side!"

Azazel approached Michael's side and pulled out a card.

"Oh, yeah! Bring it! I'll answer anything!" Michael was getting a little too excited.

"For your first question, tell me whether your best friend has ever experienced their first kiss and if they did, with who?"

Looking a little nervous, Saji said, "Uh…well, actually…"

"Saji's never kissed a girl except for his mom on the lips! Yeah! I nailed it!" Michael pumped his fist in the air.

***SMACK!***

"You bastard! You promised, you didn't have to say it like that! Adding the part to where I kissed my mom made it sound even more pathetic." Saji growled after slapping Michael behind the head.

"Actually, its still the exact amount except the mom part was an added bonus, and really? How old are you? A boy your age should at least kiss one girl. Why are you always so focused on reading books, you don't have time to mingle with girls your age?"

"The question's been asked! So stow it!" Saji hissed.

"I'm just saying." Azazel shrugged.

"Saji, try to compose yourself, your embarrassing me as your master if you can't behave yourself." Sona groaned.

"H-Hai, Kaichou." Saji slumped down into his seat.

"Now we can see the others answer questions!" Michael grinned.

"Now Saji answer for Michael." Azazel said.

"Eh?" Michael blinked in surprise.

"I did say that both of you did need to answer for one another so tell us Saji, who stole Michael's first kiss?"

Gulping, Michael looked sketchily around as he came across Rias who was giving him the cutest of smiles while a horrid red aura surrounded her part of the stage.

_'I'm done for…' Michael whimpered as he looked at the growing smirk on Saji's face._

"Saji, wait, before you say anything. I'd like to apologize for answering for you like that. I'm really, really sor-!"

"Michael's first kiss was with Irina Shidou, when they were just children. Michael wanted to keep it a secret since Rias-senpai was his second kiss. There is that good enough?"

Azazel and Michael's face were stunned by the boy's descriptive answer, finding deeper meaning with Saji just throwing Michael under the bus with no hesitation.

"Damn…" Was all Azazel could say.

"Michael…" A low voice grasped his attention as he looked over at Rias' table and gasped in fear. The aura that surrounded her was thicker and completely dyed in a terrifying glow that threatened to engulf the entire stage.

"Y-Yes?"

"Now may not be the time for this, but I demand you explain this to me when we're alone, got it?" Rias' sharp glare pierced through the aura and directly at Michael as he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"U-Understood, Buchou…please have mercy on me…" Michael cried.

"Mercy's the last thing you'll receive from me if you don't have a good enough explanation." Rias narrowed her eyes.

_'I'm so dead…' Michael's head fell on the table._

"Welcome to the "Your life sucks" club, we've been expecting you." Saji relished the bittersweet victory while it lasted.

"Now let's move on to you two." Azazel shuffled his deck of cards to pull out a single card and said, "Ohoho…this will be a good one. Answer this: What are each of your BWH measureme-?"

"No." Both interjected before he could finish.

"Fine then, I guess I'll choose another question then…killjoys…" Azazel picked out another card, "For this question, I want you to honestly answer me this: Have either of you shown excessive love towards both of your older siblings in the past, and do you still do?"

"There may have been a time where Rias had shown an "excessive" amount of love towards, Sirzechs-sama, but now she's considerably grown past that phase. I believe it was when she turned 15 to where she stopped being clingy to him. So yes, she used to, but not anymore." Sona explained.

"How thorough. Now to you, Rias." Azazel asked the crimson haired girl.

"Speaking for Sona, she's just like me when we were younger. She loved her older sister, Serafall-sama to bits and did everything with her until she started getting older. Her sister is quite a handful for her at times, but she still loves her, but not to the "excessive" extent as before." Rias nodded.

"Right." Sona nodded.

"But Kai-sama on the other hand is a different story." Rias said.

"E-Eh?" Sona's eyes started to widen once she heard that name.

"Ever since we were little, Kai-sama would be in charge with taking care of Sona while Serafall-sama was away on business with her Maou duties. Sona always sought praise from him and hated to be separated from his side. I even remembered when he used to babysit us, she just wouldn't let me directly play with him and continued to hogged Kai-sama all to herself. It may not be evident, but I still believe she holds some of that close love towards Kai-sama to this day."

"R-Rias. That's enough." Sona's outburst caught the attention of everyone, especially Saji. Her face was red as her glasses were a little fogged up.

"Eh, But its true, after the Three Factions ended their meeting, you came directly to me in tears about how happy you were about Kai-sama seriously praising you for the first time in ages. You even kept touching the spot on your head that he patted." Rias found her friend's embarrassment quite fascinating as Sona simply fixed her glasses and look away.

"Fine…think what you want…" Sona wasn't even denying that as she begrudgingly accepted the truth.

"How ironic. Serafall's a siscon, and her little sister is a brocon. If that's not irony, then I don't know what is." Azazel shrugged.

"B-Brocon?" Sona stammered as she tried to settle down her nerves.

"So Kaichou's a brocon? Well you learn something new everyday, huh? Hey, Saj. What's up with you man?" Michael snapped his fingers.

"Cute…" Saji was caught staring at the flustered Sona with a growing blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, dude. Get a grip." Michael sweatdropped.

"Now back to the Idiot and his sidekick!" Azazel pulled out another card.

"Hey!"

"I know, I should just be called the Idiot! I don't need to share the great spotlight with a sidekick!" Michael shouted.

"So what? You're taking back the "Idiot" title?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"You just downgraded yourself from a nerd to an idiot."

"At least I don't have such a vague title, Saj-meister, or should I say my trusty sidekick!"

"I could care less for you right now." Saji groaned.

"You boys get a fun question to answer, name the fetish of your best friend." Azazel stated the question.

"H-Hey, I don't think we should say this out in public so…"

"He gets turned on by girls who wear glasses." Michael bluntly pointed at Saji.

***SMACK!***

"Ow!"

"Think about how your word things moron! A question like this is really personal." Saji hissed, "And this dumbass is into girls with long hair tied into ponytails."

"Oooh! Quite a variety you two have." Azazel snickered.

"Rias, what are you doing?" Sona asked.

"Hm? Oh, I was just fixing my hair. It's been bothering me for a while like this so holding it up will help."

Not subtle at all, Rias bounded her hair up into a ponytail. Almost everyone sweatdropped except for Michael as he bitterly grinned. Rias knew that if his fetish were true then Akeno would naturally have the advantage, so she needed to regain enough ground to match her.

"Now that question seemed a little easy so answer this one for us. State the dream of your best friend." Azazel smirked.

"His dream? Well, its simple, and he basically says it everyday. Michael wants to eventually become a Maou. Short and simple." Saji shrugged.

"That I could have figured out." Azazel groaned.

"I'm right here you know! I'm not that predictable!" Michael shouted.

"Just state Saji's dream already."

"Well, he says that he wants to be the Ultimate Pawn for Kaichou, so nothing much there…" Michael trailed off, "Shoot! Wait, I almost forgot. Remember during that time when we helped Kiba, you told me that you wanted to impregnate Kaichou and marry her in that exact order!"

"!" Everyone in the room gasped as the froze in place after hearing that statement. Saji's heart skipped a beat as he grabbed Michael by the collar and cried,

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! Why must you always ruin everything I love, and why are you always so blunt about answering my part of the question!? The Kaichou is sitting right there and your ruining my chances of ever being with he-!"

"Did something happen?" Sona looked up from a book she brought along to read.

"Sona, you weren't paying attention?" Rias who was still shocked with Michael's comment asked her busy friend.

"I was so engrossed in this chapter that I forgot about the question corner, so did I miss anything important?" Sona's curiosity was piqued.

"Actually, I was asked to answer Saji's dream and it was-Mmmmguah!" A piece of duct tape kept Michael's mouth shut. Thanks to Saji.

"That's enough out of you!" Saji silently hissed, "No it was nothing, Kaichou carry on with your reading!"

"Hm…" Sona shrugged and did just that.

"Seriously, thought I was going to get exposed there." Saji wiped his forehead.

"Now returning to the ladies, let's give you a fun question. Ah! Here we go. Tell us the way that both of you feels towards the two pawns on the other side of the room."

"Should I go first?" Sona asked for permission.

"I don't mind." Rias shook her head.

"Rias' feels adoration for her servants, but lately I've seen a different pattern of that adoration whenever Michael Hanamura is involved. She's been shown to be quite busy dealing with his messes, but instead of feeling frustrated, she's happy. Seeing her smile is good enough for me to know that she absolutely cherishes him." Sona's soft words caused Rias to blush along with Michael as he tries to peel off the duct tape on his lips.

"Sona's always been a hard worker and expects no slacking from her servants and I can't say that she's favoring anyone more out of her servants. She runs a well-oiled machine and watches Saji just like any other member in her peerage. She is quite proud of him though and tries to help work out on his issues that he's goes through as a member of the student council. So, she finds him to be an energetic little brother that needs a lot of her help." Rias explained.

"Man…" Saji groaned.

"Bummer, she thinks of you as a brother, but look on the bright side, she's actually acknowledging you dude." Michael nudged at Saji's shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah." Saji still had some hope, yet.

"Now to be fair, answer this bonus question. Could you two name any nephews or nieces hat you have, and would you mind telling us about them a little and how you interact with them? You two can speak about your own answers this time." Azazel coughed.

"I have a nephew who's born between Onii-sama and Grayfia. His name is Millicas, a very sweet boy, who's absolutely curious about the world around him. I used to play with him, whenever I had the chance to when he was just a baby. Right now, he's almost tall to match half of my height. He's smart and talented and is a suitable heir to the Gremory clan after me. This places a lot of pressure on him even though he's still just a child, but I'm sure he's getting enough support from my parents." Her answer was heartfelt as she sighed a little, a reminder for her to check up on him every now and again.

"I have a nephew as well, and he's been a close friend of Millicas. Only, unlike Millicas, my nephew, Shura is a bit of a rambunctious child. His birth parents being Onee-sama and Nii-sama would explain that trait of his. He's the first in devil history to be placed as an heir of a devil's household as just a half-breed. He's a gifted young man with tons of talent that can help him overpower even a experienced High-Class devil. He spends time with my father and mother due to both my older siblings having too much work. He gets quite lonely at times and causes some trouble to gain the attention of Onee-sama and Nii-sama."

Sona gave a worried and wistful sigh as she had witnessed the boy get into one of his many fits whenever he spends less time with his parents. Both third year girls gave one more sigh out of worry before saying,

""I should really visit him more often.""

"Ah…the worrisome aunts, how cherishing. Now let's move on!" Azazel made a complete 180 as he turned to face the Pawns.

"Now back to you two morons for the final question of the night." Azazel pulled out the final card.

"Really?" Saji asked as he pulled off the tape on Michael's mouth.

"Gagh! Couldn't you at least give me a warning, man?" Michael rubbed his mouth.

"No."

"Yup, you just have to answer one question for now."

"Sweet, so what is it?" Michael asked.

"State the other's insignificant secret and everything will be finished." Azazel tossed aside the card and waited.

"Insignificant? So something that doesn't matter right now, right?" Saji asked.

"That's what it means." Azazel nods.

"Dude, I'm going to be honest while trying so hard not to pull a fast one over you." Michael admitted.

"Thanks, Mike. I guess you do care after all." Saji started to tear up.

"That's why I'll pull one on you later, when you least expect it." Michael said with an honest to god smile on his face.

"You know, I should really know better than to go along with your promises without hearing you out completely." Saji deadpanned.

"Ahem! Alright, so here's Saji's insignificant secret. He used to wear night braces whenever he had to go to bed during middle school." Michael crossed his arms.

"Mike…" Saji groaned and leaned in to whisper.

"What?" Michael waited to hear, "You mean you still wear them?"

…

"You never stopped using them since then? You have to get a new one every 6 months?"

….

"And your telling me to stop repeating everything you whisper before I make myself look like a fool?"

"Already too late for that. This brat's been a fool before he's even met you, kid." Azazel laughed.

Saji facepalms and shakes his head.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Just sit back and let ME show you how to do this, okay!? I just want this thing to be over and done with." Saji coughed into hand before answering, "This secret doesn't really matter because he's already dating Rias-sama, but there was this one moment where Michael once confided with me a secret and that secret was his infatuation with Grayfia-sa-"

"WHAT!?"

***DOOON!***

"Hit the deck!" Michael pushed Saji out of the way as a blast of demonic power zipped past their heads.

"What the hell?" Saji gasped as he followed his sight to the source, Rias who was already on her feet with that eerie aura surrounding her like before, but this time it had a very dark killing intent directed at Michael. Her hands were holding pure orbs of destructive magic that could obliterate him, instantly.

"YOU FOOL! Why did you have to say **that** secret!?" Michael screamed.

"I-I-I thought it was okay since you two were dating!" Saji stammered.

"I-I-I-! Do you know I'm going to kick your ass if I survive this? Think about it! I'm dating Rias, Grayfia is Rias' sister-in-law. Do you know how bad things would get if she found out that I "sort" of had a thing for her sister!?" Michael pulled his hair in fear.

"So it's true!"

Stepping up over him, Rias' shadow blocked any hope of seeing the ceiling lights as he was met with the anguished face of his girlfriend, who was almost brought to tears.

The intimidating aura that surrounded her didn't make the situation any less dangerous.

"I see that you two are going to need some space so…bye!" Saji runs off before he gets killed in the cross fire.

"Wait! Ugh, you dick!" Michael shouted before turning back to Rias.

"It seems things have escalated. I better leave now. Thanks for having me here, farewell." Sona left the stage while finishing her book.

"No, don't leave me alone…" Michael gave a pained whimper as he turns back to see the distraught Rias.

"So is that how it is, Michael? Are you telling me that you preferred Grayfia more than me this entire time?"

"N-No, that's not it…" Michael cried, "I didn't mean infatuation like that, Rias. I was just-! I was just-!"

Michael placed his hand out in front of himself and scooted back on the floor.

"Then tell me why your attracted to her. It's her maid outfit, isn't it? Isn't it!? If you'd had only asked me, then I would wear one to suit your needs. It's not just the ponytails that you like about girls, is it?" Rias bit her lower lip and grew more frustrated meaning a high chance that Michael won't be coming out of this alive.

"No, that really isn't it, Rias. Its just that she's-!" Michael hesitated.

"She's what? Tell me why you're infatuated right NOW!" Rias increased the output of her aura to further intimidate the teen.

"Because...because…I think naturally mature women like her are awesome!" Michael screamed.

"…What?"

"Don't mean anything against you, Rias, but Grayfia-san just has this air about her that interests me is all. She's so cool and I can totally feel the mature vibe that's coming off of her that most others close to my age don't have. Is that a good enough reason? Can I go on living now?" Michael gulped.

"Of course." Rias drops to her knees to hug Michael tightly, "Don't worry, I really appreciate you being honest with me. Now you don't worry about a thing."

"Phew…I thought I was about to die there for a second." Michael sighed in relief.

"Because I'll clean the taint that's defiling you right now, Michael." Rias firmly holds Michael's shoulder to prevent any escape and leans back to hold a fiery orb of demonic power.

"Clean what now?" Michael blinked.

"Even a sliver of that lustful admiration is dangerous. Right now it might just be that, but eventually it will soon take you away from me, and I can't allow that to happen. So just hold still while I just erase all of those lingering feelings before they evolve." Rias' eyes seemed rather lusterless as tries to press the orb of demonic power against Michael's chest.

"Hold up! Rias that's gonna do more than clean just taint!" Michael panicked and grabbed her wrist, "Ero-sensei! Help me!"

"That's all the time we have folks! Thanks for coming by for our Question Corner! We hope to see all of you next time!" Azazel laughed as he dropped the index cards and walked off stage.

"No! Don't leave me with her! I'm going to freaking die, man!" Michael shouted.

"It's already spreading. You're denying the only chance to be free? Don't worry, Michael, I'll free you from ever heading towards the dark side again!" Rias' strength took him by surprise as his attempts to stop were coming up a little short.

"I'm denying the chance to die! Rias, please stop! Dammit! How did you get so strong all of a sudden?" Michael grunted.

"I WON'T LET ONEE-SAMA TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

***Shiiiiiiiiine~!***

Rias started power more power into the orb as it began to glow bright, a warning that it was going to blow all over Michael's face.

No homo by the way.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! N-!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The explosion engulfed the entire stage and Michael was never heard from again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and I hoped you enjoyed this little segment! I believe, I'll do this again and if you guys are interested you can leave questions in the comments. Well, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a wonderful day!


	3. Gutsy Sekiryuutei's Question Corner: The Dragon Trio!

**Gutsy Sekiryuutei's Question Corner: The Dragon Trio!**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Gutsy Sekiryuutei Question Corner! I'm your host, Raynare with my lovely cohost, Asia Argento!" Raynare smiled.

"G-Good evening everyone." Asia nervously smiled, "It's a real honor to be here."

"No need to be shy, Asia. We're just here to replace Azazel-sama for a while. So, let's give it our best." Raynare winked.

"R-Right." Asia nodded.

"So now let's move on to the poor suc-! Ahem! I mean, our three wonderful contestants!" Raynare introduced the trio sitting at their own table next to theirs.

"Yo, everybody, it's the great Michael Hanamura tuning in! Luckily, I survived the last Question Corner." Michael grinned.

"Hi, Saji here, and I'm actually afraid about joining another one of these." Saji wore a nervous smile.

"It's me, Shirou… Still have no idea why I was even called here, but hello." Shirou awkwardly rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Shirou-kun, you actually look a little out of place there. You, okay?" Raynare asked.

"Its just my first time doing this, and I heard that the last question corner didn't go too well, so I don't expect this to be a good experience. Especially, since I'm in the same room with Michael and Saji." Shirou sighed.

"Aw, you're our best friend too, Shirou." Michael chuckled.

"I hate you, I hope you know that." Shirou growled.

"Just for the record, he does not speak for me." Saji sweatdropped.

"I can already see that things are going to be hectic." Raynare forced a smile.

"P-Please, let's try to get along, okay?" Asia sweatdropped and smiled.

"For this segment, we're going to have you guys answer some questions that were supplied to us by a couple of fans for the story. So, Michael-sama, pick a question by choosing a number between 1 and 89."

"18."

Upon Michael choosing that question, Raynare somewhat hesitates when she reads the question card and holds back some laughter.

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, dear…" Asia sweatdropped.

"What?" Michael said, cluelessly.

"Michael-sama you were asked: Dear Michael, there's something that's always been bothering me. During your battle against Xenovia and Irina with Kiba by your side, why didn't you use your Balance Breaker? You've shown that you're capable of willingly entering the state after your fight with Riser, and you and Kiba would have won."

"Wow, what a good question to ask." Raynare smiled.

"To be honest, I was curious about that as well, Michael-san."

"Well, the thing is, yeah, I might have been able to enter Balance Breaker during that fight, but I didn't want to go overboard." Michael said.

"You? Not go overboard, yeah right..." Shirou remarked.

"Okay, I didn't want to kill anyone by accident because back then, I was still having some issues with my power. Besides, I didn't need my Scale Mail to beat Irina, I was holding my own with touki." Michael grinned.

"And that was before, she proceeded to knee you in the groin." Raynare giggled.

"She did what, hahahahahahaha!"

"Pfft! How ironic that it would eventually happen to you, Michael, hahaha!"

Shirou and Saji laughed.

"R-Ray-chan!" Michael sputtered in embarrassment.

"But its the truth though..." Raynare sweatdropped,

 

"Well, it looks like this question unintentionally became a landmine, so let's move onto Saji-kun next. Asia, you want to try asking him the question?"

"Sure. Saji-san, pick a number." Asia smiled.

"How about 42?"

"Okay, so Saji-san your question reads: Hello, Saji, I always wanted to ask you something. Why are you still best friends with Michael? He's actually a troublesome guy, who brings nothing but trouble for you, right? So I was wondering why you still allow yourself to get pulled along with his hijinks. Don't you think that you should invest in getting a new best friend." Asia forced a smile after reading that.

"Damn." Saji blinked in surprise.

"Yeesh! Talk about harsh." Michael inhaled sharply.

"But it still holds some truth, though, hehe..." Shirou smirked.

"Shut up…" Michael groaned.

"Well, you see. You are right about him being trouble, but that's just a part of him that I have to put up with. Mike is actually a nice guy, and him being trouble is kind of worth having in a friend like him. Others from the outside may see it differently, but there's more to it than just getting in trouble. Plus, if I'm being honest, if I stopped being his friend, then I'm sure he would be causing more chaos for everyone." Saji frowned and smile.

"Aw, that's sweet." Asia giggled.

"So the trouble isn't too tiring on you, Saji-kun?" Raynare asked.

"Well, sometimes, but when I think about it if I hadn't met Mike. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have as much as an "eventful" life like I'm having right now." Saji chuckled.

"Ah, so you don't mind if I cause more trouble, eh?" Michael snickered.

"That's only a statement, Mike, not praise. Don't pull any more bullshit for the future!" Saji exclaimed.

"Hah, challenge accepted." Michael nodded, seriously.

"You do realize that you pulled the pin to that grenade, right?" Shirou asked.

"Ugh…" Saji slumped into his seat.

"Now let's move on to Shirou. Pick a number." Raynare said.

"…" Shirou sighed, tiredly, "50."

Picking up a card, both Raynare and Asia looked at each other worriedly before Raynare stated the question, "So your question is: Dear Shirou, I know that you're a really cool guy and all, but who annoys you the most between Michael and Saji? Have them do a contest to help you figure it out." Raynare almost laughed after reading that.

"Oh, no. That doesn't sound like a good idea." Asia sweatdropped.

"See, I knew this question corner would piss me off. Look, Saji wins! Let's move on already." Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Me? But I didn't do anything yet." Saji complained.

"Yeah, at least give me a chance! Let me prove that I'm more annoying!" Michael shouted with determination.

"Um, Michael-sama, I don't think this should be a competition." Raynare sweatdropped.

"Nope, Saji's annoying. I've made up my mind. Next." Shirou groaned.

"Well, the question did say to do a contest so… Begin you two!" Raynare goaded the two boys.

"What!?" Shirou shouted.

"Sorry..." Raynare whispered.

"Hey, Shi-rou! Hey, Snow White! You looking for your apple? You want it? Make sure not to choke it all down at once! Hey, Shi-rou! Shi-rou~!" Michael repeatedly mocked Shirou.

"Um…Shirou remember that time you turned into a woman? That must have been the worst, right?" Saji tried his best to annoy Shirou.

Shirou was absolutely livid as the insults kept on coming, it took Raynare stopping them to prevent Shirou from lashing out.

"So Shirou, who won that exchange?" Raynare asked.

"Yeah, Shi-rou~! Who won?" Michael smiled, proudly.

"Hey, Michael…" Shirou lowly growled.

"Yeah, what's up, Snow White?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, while I bury Saji's ass into the ground, okay?" Shirou glared at Saji.

"Wait, me?" Saji gasped.

"So was it?" Asia timidly asked.

"Saji wins…I just can't stand him for some reason…" Shirou sighed.

"So…do I win some prize or?" Saji trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry, Saji. Just for that remark you made earlier I'll make sure to give you a proper burial once this thing is all over." Shirou snarled at the young man, who shivered in fear.

"Aw, I guess, I'll have to do better next time." Michael wistfully sighed.

"You don't have to, Michael-san." Asia worriedly smiled.

"Alright. With that…intense moment over with, we can move on to the group question and choosing it this time will be you, Michael-sama." Raynare giggled, "Choose a number between 1 and 9."

"Why don't we choose number six to start things off." Michael grinned.

"S-Should I read this one?" Asia asked.

"Sure, girl. Ask away." Raynare nodded.

"So between the three of you, who do you think has the nicest master?" Asia questioned.

"Michael." Both Saji and Shirou answered without hesitation.

"Wow, you guys didn't even hesitate." Raynare laughed.

"I was about to say me, but why do you guys think so anyways?" Michael asked.

"Dude, Rias Gremory is a very affectionate master for devils. Hell, you're even dating her. She may be strict, but she's nowhere as strict as Seekvaira." Shirou facepalmed.

"No, Kaichou is the authoritarian of the year. When I joined the peerage, she made me clean every classroom on campus by myself without any outside help. Plus, she's a real slave driver at my home!" Saji cried.

"You think you've got it bad? Seekvaira requires us to wear a uniform for every "planned" event. Going out in public as a peerage. Taking on a mission together as a peerage. Even eating dinner requires a uniform! Let's not forget the worst part, her making us do those grueling morning exercises as new servants for her peerage. You lose track of time and you find out that you've literally worked the whole day away until midnight!" Shirou growled.

"I guess, I'm just lucky is all." Michael chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Saji groaned.

"Okay, with that group question out of the way, we can move back to single member questions starting with you again, Michael-sama." Raynare explained.

"How about the number 3?" Michael said.

"So your question was: Michael, between your fights with both Vali and Shirou, who did you find to be your most strongest and dangerous opponent to be?" Raynare questioned.

"Honestly, I could definitely say that Shirou was strongest opponent ever." Michael shrugged.

"Clearly." Shirou smirked.

"It may have just been a restrained fist fight, but he's really experienced. Although I wouldn't call him my most dangerous enemy. That spot is reserved for Vali." Michael scratched his head.

"Me? Not dangerous!? You take that back, bastard! Just what about me isn't dangerous enough for you?" Shirou asked.

"Well, take no offense to this Shirou, but I feel like I can understand how you fight and that's straightforward for me. Vali, however, I can't really read as well as you, the prick's really smart and…ugh…talented, so his attacks are hard to dodge and predict. With you I know that I can take closure in having a man to man fight, but with Vali, I constantly have to think of ways to trip him up and get the advantage or else he'll catch me off guard." Michael explained.

"Well, I guess that's fair." Shirou shrugged.

"But hey, you're still the strongest opponent he's faced." Raynare helped him look on the bright side.

"Yeah, that's a no-show." Shirou proudly laughed.

"Next is your turn, Saji-san." Asia smiled.

"17." Saji said.

"For Saji-san: Since it's almost impossible for you to get noticed by Sona, have you ever considered the others that have a crush on you. If so, who are they and would you consider giving up on Sona for one of them?" Asia read the question before commenting, "My, that was a little straight to the point."

"Yeah." Saji had to compose himself.

"I seriously think that the people who made these questions are a little too aggressive." Shirou said.

"You're one to talk." Michael laughed.

"What was that!?" Shirou growled.

"Ah, no brawling! Or else I may have to call security in here to straighten both of you out, and just to warn you guys, she doesn't get paid until the question corner is over, so I wouldn't want her to come while being hungered." Raynare wore a knowing smile.

"Fine…" Shirou crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Michael sighed.

"So Saji, what is your answer?" Raynare asked.

"Well, first of all, I kind of noticed that its really difficult to get Kaichou to notice me as nothing more than her little brother, but I'm not giving up just yet. Just because things are hard doesn't mean they're impossible, so I'll have just have to work harder." Saji nodded, determinedly.

"That's the way, buddy." Michael grinned.

"And also for that follow-up question, yes, I have noticed a few of the girls taking interest in me in the Student Council. One of them is my kouhai, Ruruko Nimura, and the other is a fellow classmate from my age group, Momo Hanakai. They both usually tend to argue whenever I'm around, so I pieced some things together and figured out that they might have a crush on me." Saji nervously smiled.

"So how do you like the attention?" Raynare asked.

"I-It's still rather surprising. I never thought that girls would take interest in a nerd like me, but I'm really flattered." Saji was visibly blushing as he continued.

"Remember this Saji. Nerds rule the world." Shirou stated.

"Wow, that makes sense. Thanks, Shirou, that really cheered me up." Saji gratefully thanked the quiet young man.

"Tch, I wasn't doing it to cheer you up. Its just a fact." Shirou looked away with irritation.

"Is that all of the girls you believe that like you, Saji-san?" Asia asked.

"Well…maybe…sort of…Tsubaki-senpai…" Blushing, Saji was steadily sliding down his seat to hide under the table.

"Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful~!" Asia cheerfully smiled.

"It looks like solving that problem for her in that filler chapter really helped your relationship with her." Michael grinned.

"Tsubaki, Sona-sama's queen? Wow, that's odd." Shirou knew somewhat of Tsubaki and how she was about as stern as Sona.

"I mean, I think Tsubaki-senpai might like me because since the whole student council lives with me now, I get to see her often. Sometimes when I even get stuck with trying to read magical scriptures, she volunteers to help me over a cup of coffee. There are even times to where she'll ask me out to some good café in town." Saji answered,

"And I don't know if I'd give up on Kaichou just yet because she says she's only interested in guys smarter than her and that gives me something to work for, but I'd rather wait for what the future has in store, then maybe my opinion will change."

"You sure about that? Didn't you say you wanted to impregna-!" Saji stuffed a ball of paper in Michael's mouth.

"Quiet! You've already embarrassed me enough, you won't say it again!" Saji hissed.

"Alright with Saji done with his…interesting question we move on to…" Raynare turns to an unamused Shirou.

"Yay…" Shirou said deadpanned.

"I can just feel the excitement from him, everyone." Raynare wore a bitter smile.

"59."

"Oh my god! Hahahahaha! I don't know if I should ask him this. It's a little strange with me saying it." Raynare sweatdropped.

"Really?" Asia blinked in surprise.

"Son of a bitch! Ugh! Let's get this question over with…" Shirou scratched his head.

"So, um, the question is: Dear Shirou, how would you react if Raynare gave up on Michael and would start to admire you more with her love. I know this won't be the case because Raynare loves Michael to death, but answer anyways, please." Raynare forced herself to smile while reading that.

"Actually, I don't think this question is so bad, but to be honest, I kind of would start to distance myself from you all the time, so I can have my own personal space. So yeah, you probably wouldn't hear from me anymore." Shirou said that with a straight face.

"Damn." Saji's eyes widened.

"That was rather mean, Shirou-san." Asia frowned.

"I know dude. Talk about being brutally honest." Michael closed one eye in verbal pain.

"It's still the truth, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it." Shirou shook his head.

"Shirou…" Raynare narrowed her eyes, a little hurt at the comment.

"No offense, Raynare. I just don't see myself doing the whole dynamic you and Michael do." Shirou shrugged, "Plus, sometimes your devotion can be a scary thing. That chapter with you forcibly giving Michael a sponge bath confirmed that for me."

"Well, I know I can be a little too devoted, but I have to. I mean I have to compete with Asia and the other girls, and I'm not sure whether I should mad at you or not." Raynare said.

"After hearing that question, I just imagined a scary thought about you planting a GPS tracker in my ear when I'm in the middle of a nap, and just no matter where I tried to hide, you would always be able to find me." Shirou tried to avoid eye contact with Raynare.

"That's preposterous!" Raynare frowned before smiling, "There's no way that I could ever do surgery on Michael-sama. That's why I bugged his phone that one time he went to the bathroom."

"What!?" Michael gasped as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Wow, you really are devoted, Raynare-san." Asia sweatdropped.

"I'd say we're all devoted for the same cause. I for one like to take my devotion for the cause to extremes is all." Raynare said that proudly.

"I don't like the way that sounded. I'm sorry, Michael." Shirou's face paled.

"Now with that awkward question out of the way, Asia, why don't you ask…Saji for the next group question?" Raynare sweatdropped.

"Okay, now Saji choose a number." Asia said.

"You know what how about number one?" Saji smiled.

"Okay, so this one is for everyone: Considering that you're each possessed by a dragon because of your sacred gears, how does it feel like having another being living in you and talking inside of your head?" Asia asked.

"Okay, do you know how your conscious plays with you when you know you've done something bad? Well, consider having someone like Ddraig as your back-up conscious only snarkier and hard to get along with. He barely lets me have any fun with my own body, and when I try to argue with him, he usually possesses a part of my body to hurt me! Do you know how many chances I missed to vandalize the school this past month?" Michael pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Thank you, Ddraig…" Saji voiced his thanks.

"And what about you, Saji? How does it feel to have a dragon living in your mind?" Raynare asked.

"Actually, I only heard Vritra's voice once and that was probably during my fight with this powerful guy named Rallen. Not to mention that I only had the Absorption Line not the other sacred gears. Back then, I only heard pieces of what he wanted to say, and I had to translate it on the spot while trying to stay alive." Saji answered.

"I see, so you haven't heard from him yet even with all of the sacred gear pieces in you now?" Raynare asked.

"Nope, nothing yet, but I hope I do in the future. I'm just a little nervous about how he'll act since it was recorded in history that he was an Evil Dragon." Saji sweatdropped.

"I hope everything goes well for you." Asia gave her condolences.

"Thank you."

"And now for you, Shirou. How does it feel to have a dragon in your noggin?" Raynare asked.

"Well, unlike Michael and definitely unlike the loser who couldn't get his dragon to talk to him *COUGH!* Saji! *COUGH!*"

"How mature." Saji shook his head.

"Having Typhon in my head is like trying to keep my moral compass. He gets bored dreadfully fast, and I have to deal with his whining and whispers about setting my school on fire, fighting the person who I pass along the sidewalk, and my most favorite plead of all time, flipping the skirts of multiple women."

"Pfft!" Michael stifled his laughter.

"Wow!" Saji looked away in surprise.

"I-I never took Typhon as the perverted type." Raynare giggled.

"He's not perverted. He just wants me to do those things just because I'll get in trouble for doing them. It's even worse when my master is around…" Shirou shrugged.

"But despite all of that, I believe that you two sound really close, and that goes for you and Ddraig, too, right, Michael-san?"

"Well, yeah…he's still a pain in my butt, but Ddraig's actually chill when you talk to him sometimes." Michael admitted.

"Typhon, is a pain in my ass, but sometimes he's not a pain in my ass." Shirou was making sure to keep his answer very vague.

"I guess that's the only answer, we'll get from Shirou about their friendship." Raynare sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, it's probably his tsundere senses kicking in." Michael teased.

"I swear to the 4 Maous in the Underworld, Michael. In a car. Off a CLIFF!" Shirou growled.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I trade seats with one of them because I am literally in the middle of all of this." Saji sweatdropped.

"Nope, you stay there. Be the wall that prevents all of the chaos." Raynare shook her head.

"To let you know, if a fight does break loose, then this wall will crumble after the first hit." Saji said with half-lidded eyes.

"Now that we've knocked the second group question out. We'll move on to the individual questions, going back to you, Michael-sama." Raynare smiled.

"I'll pick…89." Michael smiled.

"…N-No, I can't tell him this question…do I? It seems a little too much…" Raynare frowned.

"What's up?" Michael blinked, curiously.

"Well, your question is: Dear Michael, how did it feel to have Asia dying in your arms in Chapter 6 were you frightened, sad, angry, depressed?"

"Wha…?" Michael was visibly distressed after hearing that.

"That's not all it continues to say: Why didn't you kill Dohnaseek, or much less Kokabiel, who also harmed Asia, mentally when revealing god's dead status? Personally, for me I think they deserved an agonizing death." Raynare cringed while reading that.

"Okay, what the fuck? Now that's going too far with the questions. For Maou's sake, Asia is sitting right there!" Shirou growled and gestured to Asia who was visibly frightened and silent.

"Yeah, Mike. You don't you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Saji shook his head.

"No, no, its fine." Michael breathed in as he started to sound more serious, "When Asia died in my arms, I felt…sad...that was the first time that I lost a friend. She was so kind, and deserved so much more, but her life was cruelly taken from her by some asshole, who wanted her sacred gear!"

"I-It's okay, Michael-san. Deep breaths…" Asia was still disturbed about the question, but did her best to soothe Michael's growing anger.

"I just don't want to see that happen again because Asia means a lot to me. I mean a LOT to me. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her side for the rest of my life and I intend to keep it." Michael declared and wasn't aware of Asia's blushing.

"Now about whether or not I should have killed, Dohnaseek and Kokabiel. Those two were assholes, I admit that, and they did some heinous things. But, why would I want to stoop to their level? Dohnaseek may have killed Asia, but when you think about it, if I had killed Dohnaseek then it wouldn't have solved anything. Taking his life wouldn't have brought her's back at all." Michael shook his head,

"Killing is just a very touchy subject for me. Kokabiel was another matter, he just got me so mad because he screwed with Asia's head like that. I only saw red and after that he was face down in a crater. The only thing I thought about at the time was just beating him to a pulp." Michael then coughed,

"So killing, it's something that shouldn't be the first or only option, it should be done when it's absolutely necessary, but when you think about it… When will killing ever be absolutely necessary?"

"That was a really mature answer, Michael-sama." Raynare frowned.

"Well, I've been thinking about what-if scenarios like that by myself, so I wasn't that unprepared." Michael sighed and crossed his arms.

"…Kind of heavy to keep all of that stuff to yourself, Mike." Saji said.

"Yeah, you have friends…I mean these guys are your friends, at least talk to them about this stuff, okay?" Shirou dodged a bullet by repeating himself.

"Thanks, but I'd rather just handle it on my own. It's my problem, so I should try to get it under control by myself." Michael forced himself to smile.

"If you say so…just know that we're here for you, Michael-sama." Raynare said with a sad smile.

"Thanks…" Michael smiled before looking down with a dark look of anger in his eyes…they were steadily changing red.

"Michael-san."

"Huh? Yeah, Asia?" Michael snapped himself out of it and looked at Asia, who approached him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Asia asked with a comforting smile.

Letting out a sigh, Michael sadly smiled, "Please."

And just like that Asia sat herself on Michael's lap and pleasantly gave him a hug.

"Now let's move on to another question that isn't so depressing, Saji." Raynare shifted focus to her fellow second year, "Quick pick a number."

"Okay, um, uh…8?" Saji said.

"Finally, something nice to ask. Your question is: Hello, Saji! I'm your biggest fan! You're literally the most relatable guy in the series to me! I just want to ask whether or not your tired of being the Butt Monkey for the story, and if you're going to rise in power to match people like Michael and Vali, one day!" Raynare read the card.

"Aw! I have a fan…" Saji smiled.

"Don't get too excited it's still one fan." Shirou mocked.

"Shut up, you're just jealous that you don't have any fans." Saji glared at Shirou.

"Hah! You may not already know this, but I'm popular in the underworld because of my dragon sacred gear. They might not have been the real deal, but I've participated in a mock rating game with my master and fellow servants. They get broadcasted and then BOOM! Instant fanbase of people who admire me." Shirou chuckled.

"But wait…if that's the case, then aren't all of your fans children?" Saji asked.

"W-What? No, shut up!" Shirou growled.

"I'm pretty sure because monsters and dragons usually excite children, so the ratings for watching Rating Games with them in it are shockingly high." Saji explained.

"Quiet! I still have more fans than you." Shirou hissed.

"Okay, Saji, please get back to the question…" Raynare wore a forced smile after that strange conversation.

"Right, so thanks for the question and for being my fan I really appreciate it. And yes, I do notice how I'm kind of the butt of so many jokes in the story, and I intend to change that right after the next few chapters. Soon everyone is going to see a new me, and maybe I can catch up to Mike...not sure yet, but I'll still do my best." Saji grinned.

"Yeah, the next chapters... I can't wait." Shirou laughed with that foreboding comment.

"Seriously, why do you keep laughing whenever I keep mentioning my training?" Saji worriedly frowned.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…muahahahahaha!" Shirou maniacally laughed.

"I'm pray that whatever happens to you won't at least kill you." Raynare sweatdropped.

"At least kill me?" Saji asked in a panic.

"Now moving on to Shirou, pick a number!" Raynare instantly moved on to Shirou.

"Wait, I think I'm missing something here how bad will next chapter be fo-!"

"74, please." Shirou ignored Saji's cries.

"Okay, so…this question worries me, but: Dear Shirou, I just want to let you know that both you and Michael are my favorite duo of friends right behind him and Saji, and I want to know. Do you like Michael, or hate him like you say you do?"

"Oh, this will be good. But I think we're friends already right, Shirou?" Michael winked.

"Uh…you're a nice guy, but I kind of don't like nice guys and by extension you." Shirou glared at Michael.

"Come on, there must be something good you can say Shirou-kun." Raynare said.

"Fine, do you know the Lion King?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Michael's my Mufasa."

"So he's your dad?" Saji asked.

"No, no, I'm Scar." Shirou smirked.

"Oh…" Everyone said upon realization.

"So I'm at least a brother to you?" Michael asked.

"I'm not saying that." Shirou crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, I'll take that for now." Michael grinned.

"I'm glad that worked out." Asia sighed in relief.

"You and me both." Raynare nodded, "So let's move to the final group question, Shirou its your turn."

"Well, let's settle this with number 3." Shirou said.

"Okay: Hello, everyone! I was just curious since this is just a written story, but if you were actual anime characters then what voice actor would you have for both English and Japanese?" Raynare read.

"How meta." Saji grinned.

"Yeah, and another nice question to have, so who would you guys have as your voice actors?" Raynare asked.

"Personally, I would have Jonny Yong Bosch since his voice is the bomb you guys! Plus, it would really accentuate my badassery!"

"Yeah, right…" Saji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever makes you sleep, idiot." Shirou groaned.

"As for my Japanese voice actor it would have to be for the guy who voices…man this is hard…I got it! The guy who voiced Shirou Emiya from the Fate series."

"Really?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, he really sounds determined and it really hypes me up to hear him say "Trace On" when fighting. I sometimes imagine myself saying "Dragon Shot" with that voice sometimes." Michael grinned.

"Interesting choices, Michael-sama. And you, Saji?"

"Well, for my Japanese voice actor it would have to be Takahiro Mizushima, who voiced Furuichi from Beelzebub. I don't know…I didn't think about a question like this before, and probably for my English voice actor I would pick…Vic Mignogna. I liked his voice acting for Ed in Full Metal Alchemist." Saji answered with a nervous smile.

"Those are good choices, and I'm surprised you didn't stick with your original voice actors though." Raynare said.

"I just wanted to give a fun answer rather than play it safe." Saji scratched his head.

"Now onto you, Shirou. Who's going to be voicing you?"

"I already know my English pick, Austin Tindle. He would perfectly capture the essence of my character." Shirou smiled, proudly.

"Wait a minute, then wouldn't you have to share Vali's voice actor then?"

"Probably, but he would better represent me as a character than him. And for my Japanese voice actor, he would have to be the guy who voices Tatsumi Oga. He sounds aggressive, doesn't sound like someone who gives a shit, and says my favorite line! Why wouldn't I pick him?" Shirou grinned.

"Yeah, it's almost like you two are identical." Saji sweatdropped, remembering that Oga was a delinquent character.

"And that's the final question for this chapter, everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned because next chapter will actually be the main story. So, I hope you will tune in to watch another question corner in the future. I'm Raynare signing off."

"My name is Asia Argento, and I'm so glad to be here." Asia waved goodbye.

"Michael Hanamura here to tell you all to have a great day!" Michael grinned.

"Saji Genshirou signing off! Plus, shout out to my number one fan." Saji winked.

"You mean your only fan." Shirou laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Shirou Fujimura wishing all 98+ of my fanbase a wonderful day." Shirou continued to rub salt in Saji's wounds.

"Thanks for reading and stay tuned!" Raynare winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm Out so Peace Out and have a wonderful day! Bye!


	4. Nosebleeding Conundrums!

**Nosebleeding Conundrums!**

* * *

Sitting at a round table with the female members of the Occult Research Club, Rias raised her hands in a reminiscent fashion to Gendo Ikari from Evangelion and said, "Thank you all for gathering here today. I've called you all to discuss an important that I started to notice."

"And what would that be, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Is it the Khaos Brigade?" Xenovia suggested.

"No." Rias shook her head.

"A pack of stray devils attacking innocent civilians?" Asia worriedly asked.

"No." Rias shook her head once again.

"Has a rogue God gone off the deep end and is trying to destroy the world?" Raynare gasped.

"No, much worse…" Everyone leaned in, expecting the worse.

"Ever since we started dating, I haven't once gotten a nosebleed out of Michael!" Rias seriously, exclaimed.

"O-Oh…" Everyone was underwhelmed by that reveal and looked disinterested.

"…Is that all?" Koneko asked.

"J-Just hear me out, everyone, this has been apparent ever since the day I first met him. Not once has he reacted that way to me when he woke up next to my naked body. And that's not all, he doesn't nosebleed when we shower together, when I wear my swimsuit, or even that time I decided to use that Virgin-killer sweater. The only response that I get is the usual compliment and that's it." Rias worriedly whimpered.

"I think you're overreacting, and that's coming from ME of all people, Rias-san." Raynare patted Rias' shoulder.

"At this point its quite natural to expect no response like that from Michael." Xenovia shrugged.

"…Senpai's certainly an idiot, but he's no lecher that's for sure." Koneko nodded.

"Yes, Michael-san is a really nice person, so it would be strange to see him doing something like that in the first place." Asia sincerely smiled.

"You say nice, I say dense, but either way they are both the same…" Raynare sighed.

"Look, I get where you all are coming from, and this wouldn't be an issue if I weren't trying to make him to do it, but I just can't accept that I can't make him nosebleed when I'm serious. It would hurt my pride if I back down now..."

"Ufufu, it looks like Number One is starting to lose her edge." Akeno giggled.

"You say that, but have you ever gotten successful with your attempts, Akeno?" Rias glared.

"Why yes, you could say that I did manage to get a nosebleed out of him." Akeno mischievously smiled.

***SLAM!***

Slamming her hands on the table, Rias demanded, "How?"

"Simple, I made a variety of chocolates for him and as he scarfed them down. In the end, he did get a nosebleed." Akeno revealed.

"…"

"Eh, but Akeno-san, wouldn't that be the chocolate's doing though?" Asia asked.

"Since I made them, it would technically mean I made him nosebleed, Asia-chan, and besides, I wasn't appealing to him sexually to get him to nosebleed. I decided to appeal to his heart through his stomach." Akeno giggled.

"Aha, that's just a way of telling yourself that you couldn't get him to nosebleed with your sexual appeal! Excuses!" Rias accused.

"In the end, does is truly matter? I quite enjoy the fact that Michael-kun isn't nosebleeding over me sexually. His usual flustered compliments are good enough for me, unlike a certain Selfish Crimson Princess that I know of." Akeno teased.

"True, but at least, I'm actively shooting to pleasurably appeal to Michael without any half-baked schemes of making him nosebleed." Rias retorted, and soon enough the two women were locked into a terrifying stare down that left everyone else in the room speechless. Things would have escalated to an all out brawl had the doors to the club room not open.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting your…meeting?" Kiba entered the room with a hunched down Michael gripping his face.

"Yuuto and Michael? What happened?" Rias and Akeno looked over to the pair of men as Kiba walked towards Rias handing her an opened envelope.

"A letter from the underworld came to you in the mail, Buchou. Its from Sirzechs-sama and his family, who sent a picture and a postcard from their vacation in Hawaii." Kiba said.

"Its open?" Rias questioned as she pulled out the picture.

"Michael-kun was curious and wanted to see what was inside despite my attempts at stopping him. Sorry if he got it a little messy." Kiba apologized before turning back to Michael, "A-Are you okay, Michael-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me…Ahem! Now if you'll excuse me…" Michael crept back.

"Hold on a minute… Michael is this blood on this picture?"

Rias and Akeno turned back as they creepily stared at Michael with intimidating, glaring eyes. The picture they were holding had the image of Sirzechs and Millicas on the beach with Grayfia, who wore a breathtaking swimsuit. That alone wouldn't tip them off, but the fact that Grayfia side of the picture was covered in blood led to them to think of one thing.

"Michael?"

"Michael-kun?"

The two imperiously stood over a trembling Michael while showcasing the picture,

"Did you happen to get excited over a picture of Grayfia?"

"I, er…the thing about that is…" Michael gulped remembering the last time Rias caught wind of his slight crush on Grayfia.

"We're waiting…" The two were already cloaked in their aura as they directed their killing intent at him.

"Uh…" Michael whimpered.

"RUN, MICHAEL-SAMA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Raynare would have been with Rias and Akeno but seeing Michael in such a state made her pity him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Michael ran of screaming.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"DON'T RUN AWAY! COME BACK INTO YOUR SENIOR'S LOVING EMBRACE~!"

And just like that, no one ever mentioned the strange anomaly that was Michael's lack of nosebleeds ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Son Kai and Friend(s) rescue the Sun Goddess! (1)**

* * *

 

**Many Centuries (?) ago…**

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, two young men traveled along the curved path on the side of the mountain. One of the two was a brown haired young man riding a cloud, who appeared to be 18 years old, his eyes were golden like the sun as a monkey tail swayed lazily behind him.

“Man, that was a good nap!” The young man yawned, “I must have been in a deep sleep since its already dark.”

Facepalming besides the monkey teen, was another 18-year-old man, who had snow-white hair, golden eyes that were illuminating the darkness of the night as 2 white fox ears were perked on his head along with 2 silvery fox tails gracefully flowing behind him.

“Kai, the sky’s been dark for at least month.” The white-haired teen pointed out.

“Oh…” Kai looked up and shrugged, “Right… I forgot about that.”

“How did you forg-!? Ugh, look we travelled here from Kyoto to see what the cause was and if we’re able to solve it then you’ll definitely be closer to finishing your 81 Good Deeds.”

“Close? I’m still about 78 deeds short from finishing, Jirou.” Kai grumbled.

“Well, after this you’ll be 77 deeds closer to being done. Now take this seriously.” Jirou sighed.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that as soon as we reach the source for this mess. Wake me up until then.” Kai turned over on his cloud and began snoring.

“That means now!” Jirou clocked Kai on the head with his staff.

“Ouch! Can’t you see its late? I just want to be well rested!” Kai yawned.

“You just took a nap earlier, and we already established that the world’s been plunged into eternal night!” Jirou growled.

“Sshh! You’ll wake up the neighbors, Jirou-kun… What? Do you want us to get evicted or something?” Kai shushed.

“I'm being serious here, Kai! It may count as one good deed, but we actually need the sunlight or else the whole world will go out of balance!” Jirou growled.

“Yeah, yeah… I hear ya…” Kai laughed as he scratched his head until he heard the countless screams of humans up ahead.

“Did you hear that?” Kai immediately grabbed his staff and stood at the ready on his cloud.

“Yes, but wait, we have to be careful. First, we need to scope out the situation before acting or else we’ll frighten the humans with out current forms.” Jirou pointed to each of their physical demonic traits,

“For all we know, they’re being attacked by human bandits and our appearance will only cause more distress to them. Which is why I advise a strategy to hide our presences and see if we can dispatch of the possible threat from the shadows so…”

Jirou noticed the Monkey youkai’s disappearance and pinched his temples,

“And you’re already gone. Neat…”

Flying off in the distance, Kai shouted, “Sorry to tell you this, Jirou, but out here away from the cushy and uptight city of Kyoto, we country demons have our own approaches to handling problems! See ya there!”

“Can’t he ever stay put for more than 5 seconds?” Jirou traversed through the winding mountain pass on foot while cursing at Kai, he only hoped that his comrade wouldn’t stir up any more trouble than needed.

Searching through the rocky valley between mountains, Kai excitedly searched for the source of all of the screaming. Usually it would be difficult to navigate through the sky at night, but thanks to his youkai origins, he was able to perfectly see through the darkness and sense two forms of presences nearby in groups.

Easily distinguishing them, he noticed that one group was particularly weak and assumed them to be humans while other was obviously demons since they were considerably stronger. Upon flying a bit further, he finally managed to spot a fairly-sized village being attacked by a messy cavalcade of Horned mountain demons.

Spotting a huge demon about to devour a child, Kai grinned, “Time to play~!”

Jumping off his cloud, he raised one leg to the air as he dropped like a rock over the demon, who was too engrossed with trying to stuff the struggling child into its mouth to pay attention.

“J-Just hold still you little br-!” The demon growled.

“Geronimo!”

“Huh? Who’s ther-!”

***STOMP!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *SPLATTER!***

Stomping the huge demon into the ground like a bug, Kai had managed to crushed it entire body into the earth below which made a sickening sound as blood sprayed over him and the child he had just saved.

“Seriously, that fast!? I thought that this one would be the Boss. Oh, well, guess I’ll have fun fighting the minions before getting to the main course.” Kai laughed as he wiped some blood off his face, but made the mess worse as the blood simply smeared all over him.

Before walking off, Kai quickly turned to the boy that he helped and smiled, “Hey, kid, you should be careful.”

“H-Huh?” The boy shivered in fear.

“Because…” Kai immediately thrusted his staff at him.

“…!”

***STAB!***

“G-Guark!” Penetrating the throat of a horned demon that tried to attack the boy from behind with, Kai pulled it out and swung the blood off of it.

“Demons out here tend to play for keeps, so sort of like me.” Kai nonchalantly revealed his monkey tail, “So you’d best stay clear or else you’ll end up as easy eats for them.”

“O-Okay…” The boy gulped.

“Now…” Kai grabbed the boy by the collar of his yukata and placed his much smaller form onto his back for safe keeping, “While I dispose of these guys, you just tell me where to drop you off whenever you spot your home, or your parents, cool?”

“T-Thank you…” The boy whimpered.

Instead of responding, Kai punched a hole through an ambushing demon before swinging his staff to decapitate another one in rapid succession. After doing so, he looked up to the boy and gave him a bloody grin,

“You’re welcome!”

And from there the massacre began, but it wasn’t the humans who were getting slaughtered by the demons instead as most that Kai came across met a swift end. Whether it be by the blunt end of his Nyoi-bo or by crafty use of his senjutsu, allowing him to impale them with jagged spears from the earth, or strangle them with some overgrown roots and branches. Either way, he was painting the grounds of village with the very blood of his enemies.

Thirty minutes in to his brutal killing of the mountain demons, Kai detected a strange presence entering the village at the very moment. It wasn’t Jirou’s presence since his was more like his own, but more elegant. No, this presence had the presence of something much more than a regular human or demon. In fact, it reminded him of his Grandfather and his uncles, the presence of a God?

Before he could investigate, he heard the shrill screams of a woman as she was getting dragged away by a snickering Mountain demon, no doubt about to partake in some forced pleasure.

“Mama!” The boy gripping to Kai’s back hopped off and ran after his captured mother in a vain attempt to save her.

“Ugh… Are you serious?” Kai groaned as he really wanted to check out who the new presence was but decided to help the kid rescue his mothe-.

***ZAAAAAAAAAAP!***

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

A massive bolt of lightning struck down upon the village as a multitude of pained screaming filled the area. Whipping his head back, Kai’s eyes began to glow in excitement.

_“I want to fight whoever did that, but…’ Kai was torn on what do, whether he saved the soon to be raped woman and her son or find whoever it was that created the lightning and fight them._

Soon the screams of the woman and her son began to escalate, forcing Kai to quickly make an obvious decision. Pulling out a strand of his own hair, Kai created a clone of himself to immediately save the woman and child while he dealt with the godly presence.

“Aw~! How come you get to fight while I get stuck with rescue duty?” The clone pouted.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. Ugh, if you want, you can join in once your done!” Kai groaned.

“Deal, I’m off!” The clone flew off and gave a hearty warcry.

“Geez… Convincing myself is rough, I should try to make it easy for Jirou sometimes… Nah, he loves it when I make trouble for him.” Kai snickered as he bounced off the house rooves to reach one of the front gates of the village. While doing so, he inexplicably gets caught up in another thunder strike that almost hits him save for a few unfortunate demons that were fleeing by climbing onto a couple of the house roofs.

“W-Whoa! Nimbus!” Kai called for his cloud’s aid as it zoomed right in to catch him on time.

_‘That was close, and too powerful to say the least.’ Kai whistled as he flew around the dangerous sparks of lightning surrounding the figure which was also impaling the burnt bodies of the remaining demons._

Amidst the maelstrom of electricity stood a blue-haired young man. His clothing reminded Kai of one of the celestial garbs that his grandfather received as a gift from some Chinese deities, but with a Japanese design. However, upon closer inspection, he decided against that notion since the clothing was worn out and a bit torn in some areas.

But Kai wasn’t one to judge on fashion, heck, he even skinned a bear and wrapped it around his waist as a way to compliment his black shirt and blue pants. In fact, compared to his companion who was given a Buddhist monk’s garb, straw hat and staff, he was the more plain looking between the two.

However, before Kai could get further sidetracked by fashion apparel, he gained the attention of the young man, who didn’t waste time in directing a blast of lightning his way.

“Yikes! See ya, Nimbus!” Kai hopped off the cloud and landed in the eye of storm where he came face to face with the blue haired man. The man was obviously filled with rage, and Kai could probably tell why he so mad and why he’s the current target considering as to how there are demons around him.

“Hey, you…” The man surrounded himself in a powerful light blue aura generating lightning, “Are you the boss leading these demons to attack this place? Yeah, there’s no denying it, you’re considerably stronger than the others.”

“Hmph! Are you serious? Considerably? More like leagues above their strength!” Kai pouted, he didn’t deny or accept the notion.

“I could care less about that. I just want answers and kicking the crap out of you may give me the clue I need to finding her.” The man didn’t waste a second as he fired a lance of electrified energy at Kai. The impact was quite powerful as an explosion was a result, but once it cleared, the only real damage made was to one of the burnt horned demons that Kai picked up and used as a shield.

Once the demon crumbled into dust, Kai blew a raspberry, “Gross…”

“So, you’d even use one of your own lackeys as a shield? Hmph, typical demon…” The man growled.

“Actually, he was already dead by the time I got here.” Kai stated, again not denying the man’s accusation.

“I don’t care, just tell me what I need to know!” The man roared, in rage as his aura only grew in size by the minute.

“Y’know, you should probably say what you need to know before attacki-!”

“Haaaaaaaaaah!”

“And here we go…” Kai sighed with a smile on his face, he knew that this wasn’t going to be an ordinary fight with a human, no, a god probably? A demi-god? Either way those were just the little details because all he wanted was to enjoy a good fight. As they charged right at each other, Kai used his staff to block the man’s lightning infused punch. The clash caused the earth under them to crumble away into a crater.

From then on, the two combatants took the air and unleashed a tremor-inducing blows from above. Kai was able to maneuver around the man’s deadly lightning attacks with his flying cloud aiding him. At first, he was surprised that the man was able to fly with little issue since he seemed human but didn’t appear to be spiritually as his spirit was more like a deity than anything else.

“Huaaaaaah!” The man summoned from his fingers many large tendrils of lightning that took on the form of snakes. The way they moved made it difficult for Kai to predict them, so he decided to quickly elevate his position to avoid them.

“You’re open, demon!”

“Uh-oh!” Kai widened his eyes, he was surprised that the man was able to move so quickly after initiating an attack like that. Surrounding the blue haired man’s arm was a generating cyclone that picked up a fierce wind affecting the whole village and distressing the surviving villagers.

“Now tell me, where’s my sister, Amaterasu and YOUR true boss!?”

“Amate-what!?” Kai tilted his head in confusion.

“Die…”

“Extend!”

***BAAAAAAAAM!***

“G-Gooooough!”

As the man prepared to rip Kai asunder with the blow, he was met with the blunt end of Kai’s staff to the stomach. To be more accurate, the staff of Kai’s clone, who just so happened to rescue the child and her mother just in time.

“Thanks, me!”

***DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!* *DON!***

“DAMMIT! Aaaaaaaaaugh!”

Kai waved to the clone below before taking the chance to fire a merciless onslaught of piercing Ki blasts at the man. However, he wasn’t done yet as he then assaulted the man with a couple of heavy blows with his own staff before slamming him down into the ground below. Upon landing, Kai raised his hand to his clone.

“No problem, me!” The clone gave himself a high-five.

***CRUMBLE!***

“Guh…! You damned…” The man crawled out of the rubble and sent Kai and his clone a murderous glare. In fact, he noticed a big change in the man’s appearance.

“Whoa… You’re eyes are glowing that’s pretty cool, Mr. Stranger, but its going to take more than that to force me to back down!”

Kai and his clone grew ready in their stances as the man they faced surrounded himself in a dark blue aura emitting more intense winds and lightning comparable to a full-blown storm. At the rate things were going, the whole village would be destroyed.

“Enough!” A voice bellowed as two sheets of paper were fired at Kai and the man.

“Huh?”

“Who dares-!”

***STAMP!* *STAMP!***

“What is this?”

“Isn’t this? But ho-?”

Simultaneously placed on their foreheads were Ofuda talisman, which took Kai out of the loop while stunning the man.

Coming from the nearby village entrance was Jirou holding up a hand sign, he had taken up a more human form without his fox ears and tails to appear more like a monk.

“Seal engage!”

“Oof!”

“Guugh!”

***THUUUUUD!***

Both fighters instantly fell to the ground while Kai’s clone was dispelled.

Walking over to Kai’s side, Jirou tiredly narrowed his eyes at the monkey youkai, “Seriously, Kai? Did you have to take things this far?”

“Y-Y-Yes…” Kai managed to wear a weakened smile despite the seal weakening him.

“Tch!” Jirou began to jab Kai’s head with the butt of his staff out of annoyance, “Do you have any idea how much damage made to the village? I’m pretty sure that you did more than the attacking demons.”

“Ouch… No fair, you can’t hit me when I’m down like this.” Kai whined.

“I’m absolutely in the right to be livid because these talisman were gifted to me by my older sister to use on enemies. Not YOU! Now I only have 3 more left, so thanks a lot!” Jirou growled.

Suddenly coming from behind, Jirou was the last demon that barely survived one of the lightning attacks made from the blue-haired man, as it tried to attack the unsuspecting Kitsune from behind.

“U-Uurgh…”

“Fuck off!” With only two fingers imbued with the ferocious blue flames of fox fire, Shirou was able to extinguish the demon into a smoldering pile of ash.

“Way to g-ack! My neck!” Kai coughed after Jirou momentarily jabs his staff at Kai’s neck, “No fair…*COUGH!*”

“I’ll deal with you later! Now about you…” Jirou sighed as he calmly faces the enraged man bound by the seal.

“Release me! If you don’t then I’ll rend you asunder where you stand!” The man struggled to break free from the seal, but with no avail. Approaching the man rather seriously, Jirou shook his head and said,

“Ofuda seals are only quite effective against demons like myself and my friend over there. It’s quite difficult for it to ever work on humans, but its not uncommon for them to mysteriously work on Fallen Gods.”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise before looking away.

“Fallen God…” Kai muttered.

“Perhaps, you’ll know what happened to the sky and our apparent lack of a sun, eh, Susanoo-sama, God of Storms.” Jirou declared surprising almost everyone but Kai until he heard the mentioning of a God.

“You mean to tell me that I just fought one of the Japanese gods? Awesome! This day just got even better!” Kai laughed, which earned a tired groan from Jirou.

* * *

 

**Well, it’s not exactly a DxD chapter, but it does showcase a bit of Kai’s past adventures in his past. He’s quite open to conflict and practically shows little to no remorse to killing unlike Michael. From here on out, his adventures will be somewhat shown here from time to time giving some people a glimpse into his character and why he acts the way he does.**

**Anyways, I'm out so Peace Out!**


End file.
